Most businesses, such as retail stores, restaurants, and other consumer outlets, strive to make their payment transaction processes easy and convenient for customers and cashiers. To these ends, businesses have started providing mobile computing devices, such as tablets including payment transaction processing apps, to their personnel for use in entering products and services to be purchased. Some such mobile devices include payment card readers and the payment transaction processing apps that may leverage a camera of the mobile device to scan product barcodes. However, mobile devices are limited from performing certain functions that can be performed at more typical checkout stations, such as printing a receipt and receiving cash and check payments as mobile devices typically do not include a printer or a cash drawer.
To overcome these mobile device shortcomings in retail environments, solutions have come to market that allow certain payment transaction processing functions to be sent to more conventional terminals, such as checkout stations, that include various peripheral devices supporting the desired functions. However, these solutions involve risk and inconvenience. For example, when the unsupported function of the mobile device is receipt of a cash payment, the mobile device app may allow the clerk to open a cash drawer of a terminal. The cash drawer may be located in a distant store location from the clerk. If the cash drawer is opened when the clerk is not present at the site of the cash drawer, cash held in the drawer becomes unsecure and is subject to easy theft. Further, when the unsupported mobile device function is the printing of a receipt and a terminal to which the receipt printing function is sent is not close, retrieving the receipt may be inconvenient for both the clerk and customer, thereby defeating the purpose of mobile device usage in making payment transaction processes convenient.